


It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

by isabellaheathcliff



Series: I wish I'd done everything on earth with you [1]
Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: Genn non sà gestire bene le sue emozioni, M/M, angst quanto sei bello, ma menomale che c'è alessio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellaheathcliff/pseuds/isabellaheathcliff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Gennaro ha un sacco di difetti: fuma un sacco, non sa mostrare alle persone il suo affetto, è facile preda dell’ansia e non si accontenta mai. Ma il peggiore è che lui non è capace di stare nella via di mezzo, è una cosa che proprio non gli riesce. Le cose o le ama o le odia, non riesce a farsele semplicemente piacere e questo spesso gli complica la vita.''</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Questa storia farà parte di una serie di OS il cui tema sarà questo: le prime volte di Genn e Alessio. Lo scopo è quello di immaginare come i due si sono scoperti e avvicinate tramite queste prime volte. Il merito di questa idea è anche di Chimera Chan, perchè forse non avrei mai scritto queste storie. Inoltre ci tengo a ringraziarla per l'aiuto che mi ha dato, grazie :3  
> La prima volta di questa storia è: "la prima volta che Gennaro piange di fronte a Alessio" quindi si, c'è angst. E niente buona lettura e ricordo che ricevere qualche feedback non dispiace mai.. inoltre potete anche dirmi quale prima volta vorreste leggere :3

Gennaro ha un sacco di difetti: fuma un sacco, non sa mostrare alle persone il suo affetto, è facile preda dell’ansia e non si accontenta mai. Ma il peggiore è che lui non è capace di stare nella via di mezzo, è una cosa che proprio non gli riesce. Le cose o le ama o le odia, non riesce a farsele semplicemente piacere e questo spesso gli complica la vita. È come se fosse bipolare, specialmente quando si parla di sentimenti: la sua natura introversa lo porta ad essere riservato e controllato la maggior parte del tempo, ma spesso la situazione si ribalta e diventa l’opposto. E non centra il fumo, gli succedeva anche da piccolo.

Un momento era razionale e quello dopo si ritrovava ad emozionarsi per le cose più stupide, come un film o un anziano seduto da solo al parco ed è destabilizzante. Perché non ci sono avvisaglie, succede e basta, e quelle emozioni lo sorprendono come un pugno nello stomaco che non era pronto a parare lasciandolo senza fiato. E Gennaro odia profondamente quando accade, odia sentirsi esposto, non poter controllare la sua mente e il suo corpo.  In quei momenti si sente come se fosse aperto in una sala operatoria con le persone che analizzano le sue interiora e il suo cuore spezzato per vedere dove colpirlo per fargli male.

Il fatto è che lui a queste emozioni non è abituato e quindi si ritrova irrimediabilmente a esserne sopraffatto e essere emotivamente ‘facile’ a dimostrazioni d’affetto verbali o non. O peggio ancora finiva per piangere liberandosi di tutto quello che aveva represso inconsciamente, come i sentimenti che si era sorpreso provare per il suo migliore amico. Migliore amico che ovviamente non sospettava nulla perché Genn quando c’era lui stava attento, non volendo rovinare tutto, calcolando ogni contatto fisico, impedendosi di abbracciarlo. La freddezza era la sua risposta all’amore, la sua difesa migliore.

Ora Gennaro non aveva una grande considerazione dell’amore, era sopravvalutato per lui però c’era qualcosa che stava cambiando in quella concezione. Il fatto è che Alessio e il suo modo di essere lo facevano sperare, disperatamente, che forse bisognava trovare la persona giusta.

E lui aveva avuto questa fortuna, ce l’aveva al suo fianco ma al tempo stesso lui stava con una ragazza… e questo faceva schifo. C’era questa sofferenza mista a tenerezza quando stava con lui che lo consumava dentro e allo steso tempo lo faceva sentire vivo. Gennaro riconosceva razionalmente che non poteva farne a meno di queste sensazioni, che si sarebbe accontentato dell’amore fraterno, ne avrebbe fatto tesoro e sarebbe andato avanti così. Perché questo era sempre meglio di niente. Anzi, il sorriso soddisfatto di Alessio dopo le prove era una di quelle cose per cui avrebbe dato la vita, che lo emozionava solo come sapeva fare la musica.

Gennaro se la cavava bene a fingere di disprezzare l’amore, di non provare disgusto quando Eleonora e Alessio si baciavano, davvero, avrebbe potuto vincere un Oscar talmente era convincente. Ma poi una sera durante le prove c’era stato il punto di rottura, probabilmente dovuto alla stanchezza che aveva abbassato le sue difese. Stavano suonando l’intro di Diary quando si era fermato, con gli occhi fissi su Alessio ed era crollato. Era bastato guardarlo negli occhi e pensare al significato di quella canzone per denudarsi e mostrargli la bomba emotiva che era.  Già altre volte aveva sentito un peso nel petto mentre la provavano ma niente di così profondo, come un terremoto di forte intensità che lo scuote e distrugge quello che si trova in superficie. Con le fondamenta delle case che crollano, come lui, cosi veloce da non avere il tempo di accorgersi delle crepe che lo sgretolano riducendolo a un ammasso informe di sentimenti confusi e privi di pudore si lasciavano ammirare da chiunque.

Alessio concentrato a cantare impiegò almeno dieci secondi per rendersene conto e appena notò la sua difficoltà a respirare gli si avvicinò a gattoni  sul pavimento su cui erano seduti per poi guardarlo preoccupato. Perché Alessio era una persona dal cuore d’oro e in quel momento stava odiando questa sua caratteristica. Lui non doveva vederlo cosi perché se gli avesse chiesto il motivo per cui stava piangendo non sapeva se avrebbe avuto la forza di mentirgli, di non dirgli che era perché era innamorato di lui.

Genn voleva dirgli di andarsene, che era tutto a posto ma era come se gli avessero tagliato le corde vocali ed era così frustrante che il respiro divenne più ansante e le lacrime iniziarono a scendere velocemente. Come se non vedessero l’ora di andarsene dal suo corpo, che era come pietrificato. In quel momento anche lui avrebbe voluto uscire dal suo corpo ed evitare tutto questo e la vergogna che sarebbe seguita ma la verità è che non poteva muoversi. Era riuscito solo a portarsi le mani a coprirsi gli il viso, come se nascondendoglielo Alessio non avrebbe visto le lacrime che come un fiume in piena gli bagnavano il viso e il collo.

Alessio non sapendo cosa fare lo abbracciò, sussurrandogli che andava tutto bene, che li erano al sicuro, che lui era lì per ascoltarlo e di sfogarsi se questo lo avesse fatto stare meglio.

Lì, tra le sue braccia e con la testa appoggiata al petto del moro, quel traditore del suo corpo si rilassò lasciando che le sue lacrime uscissero tutte, come se questo avrebbe sistemato il fatto che era in una situazione schifosa. Come se questo avrebbe reso migliore il suo amore a senso unico. Come se potessero anestetizzare quel sentimento odiato e la vergogna che provava per trovare così piacevole quella posizione, per la consapevolezza che quell’abbraccio lo avrebbe perseguitato. Perché le braccia di Alessio erano fatte per abbracciarlo e farlo sentire sicuro, confermando che il ragazzo era davvero la persona perfetta per lui.

Mezz’ora dopo quando sfinito si era calmato aveva fatto di tutto per evitare lo sguardo di Alessio, che invece lo ricercava con ansia.  Gennaro raccolse la voce per chiedergli di non parlare mai di quel momento, che non era niente di importante. E Alessio accettò, anche se preoccupato, ma non prima di avergli ripetuto almeno tre volte che per ogni cosa con lui poteva parlarne quando si sentiva pronto. Che per lui c’era sempre e Gennaro svuotato e apatico gli disse di si, cercando di convincersi nuovamente che l’amore è solo una stronzata. Una droga, che lui non aveva mai chiesto di assumere, con troppi effetti collaterali.

E da cui lui doveva disintossicarsi perché non voleva più ripetere questa esperienza, di sentirsi così debole da voler confessare tutto ad Alessio. Era arrivato il momento di cercare ancora di più di tenere sotto controllo quel sentimento, confondendolo fino a quando lo avrebbe stroncato. Avrebbe cercato una ragazza con cui distrarsi, per cui provare qualcosa che sperava potesse anche solo avvicinarsi a quello che provava per Alessio. Non sarebbe stato più passivo, era ora di prendere le redini del controllo.

 


End file.
